Petición de un borracho
by Kaili97
Summary: Hay cosas que las fotografías del banquete después del GPF no muestran.


**Disclaimer: Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.**

 **Nota: Spoilers capítulo 10.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre las palabras con asteriscos al finalizar la lectura.**

 **LA PETICIÓN DE UN BORRACHO**

* * *

Cuando el Grand Prix Final termina es el momento en que todos los participantes se visten de gala, socializan entre ellos o, como en el caso del patinador japonés, exageran con el alcohol.

En cuanto Victor Nikiforov puso un pie en el gran salón, donde se llevaba a cabo el _Banquete,_ fue, automáticamente, acorralado por los demás patinadores que clamaban su especial atención, muchas caras sonrientes sin duda, aunque de entre ese mar de sonrisas (algunas falsas y otras sinceras) pudo distinguir un semblante triste, no, eso sería un eufemismo, más bien, derrotado; lo reconoció como Yuuri Katsuki quien había quedado en el último puesto en la competencia, tanto en el programa corto como en el libre. Decidió pasarlo por alto, quizás más tarde se alegraría.

Y cuan acertado estaba Victor.

Pronto el pentacampeón perdió de vista al pupilo del entrenador Celestino y lo dio por caso cerrado.

La fiesta avanzaba y las copas volaban por toda la habitación, aunque Victor apenas y había probado unas cuantas que aún no hacían mella en él, seguía tan sobrio como cuando inició el festín; el que ya no estaba para nada en sus cabales era Yuuri Katsuki quien empezaba a corear alguna de las canciones en una versión un tanto torpe y en tono de borracho furioso en medio de la pista mientras sostenía una botella de champaña.

Plisetsky, quien aquel día había ganado el Grand Prix Final en la modalidad Junior, desde que Katsuki había comenzado su show de ebrio enojado comenzó a tomar fotografías con el fin de avergonzar a su contrincante japonés, sin embargo, no contaba con que Yuuri lo notaría y se acercaría a él, Nikiforov soltó un carcajada cuando el rubio de quince años se estremeció.

— Yuriiiii Plisetsky — dijo arrastrando las ultimas letras del nombre del joven medallista de la modalidad Junior, quien mostró su evidente molestia al ser el objeto de atención del ebrio patinador y su rival.

— ¿Qué quieres, _Katsuki_ *? — le contestó de mala gana.

— Tú… Yo… competencia de baile. — retó el pelinegro.

— ¡Já! ¿Tú retándome a una competencia? — se mofó el chico ocho años menor.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — con tanto alcohol en su sistema el, usualmente, tímido Yuuri Katsuki parecía lleno de confianza.

— Ve y muerde el polvo. — aceptó el quinceañero.

Nadie habría esperado ver semejante espectáculo, ¡Y qué espectáculo el que se llevaban!

Victor estaba más que divertido al ver tal faceta tanto del Yuri ruso como del japonés, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Habían personas que aclamaban tanto al japonés como al ruso, pero ¿Quién había ganado? Por supuesto todos estaban anonadados por semejantes pasos de baile por parte de ambos Yuris que no podían decir cuál de los dos era el ganador y el ojiazul estaba tan al pendiente del baile que no notó como Chris hablaba entre susurros con uno de los meseros.

En algún momento el foco de atención de Yuuri cambió de Plisetsky a Nikiforov por lo que dio por concluido la competencia con el otro Yuri. Caminó con valentía hasta el medallista de oro dispuesto a hablar o cruzar un simple hola. Oh, Dios, seguro Yuuko se volvería loca si le contara que había hablado con Victor, pero Yuuri pensó que hablar no bastaría así que extendió su mano al hombre incitándolo a bailar.

Mila codeó a Victor haciéndole una seña para que se adentrara a la pista de baile y éste no se hizo esperar.

La canción pasó del Hip Hop a un tango; lo único que Katsuki sabía es que, ahora, bailaba con Victor de una manera que nunca imagino posible ni en sus más locas fantasías. ¿Podría alguno de los presentes saber qué el medallista ruso bailaba de esa manera?

Victor pensó que quizás Yuuri Katsuki era más que un chico tímido y taimado.

Con pasos cargados de sensualidad fueron abriendo lugar en la pista y ganándose vítores, silbidos y alguno que otro piropo.

¿Y quién creyó siquiera que ahí acabaría la cosa?

Los presentes no paraban de tomar fotos y vídeos de tales demostraciones, pero la cereza del pastel apenas llegaba.

Cerca de la barra de bebidas se había instalado un tubo de Pole Dance sacado de sabrá Dios qué lugar, donde Chris gritaba a un emocionado Yuuri sobre un nuevo reto de baile, ¿acaso no se cansaban de competencias?

Siendo Christophe Giacometti el Sex Symbol que era, el traje quedó fuera en un dos por tres dejando sólo su diminuta ropa interior y, obviamente, Yuuri no se quedó atrás. Sobra decir que lo demostrado sobre el tubo no pudo sino afirmar los grandes atletas que eran. ¿Cómo si no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para las hazañas que realizaron? Hubieron gritos eufóricos de parte de las señoritas y unos cuantos caballeros, alguna dama desmayada ante la vista que le ofrecían ambos atletas y MUCHO licor regado por el piso del salón, (sin mencionar las interminables fotografías que quedaban de evidencia en la mayoría de los celulares de los presentes).

El show sólo terminó cuando los entrenadores de Chris y Yuuri Katsuki hicieron acto de presencia para detener a sus pupilos y cubrirlos un poco pues lo único de ropa que les quedaba a ambos eran los calzoncillos y las corbatas.

El entrenador de Giacometti lo obligó a ponerse los pantalones mientras que Celestino luchaba por ponerle la camisa a Yuuri; Ciao Ciao (como Phitchit y Yuuri llamaban a Celestino por su característico saludo) se prometió jamás volver a descuidar a un Yuuri deprimido en un banquete de cualquier tipo.

Victor reía para sí mismo. _'Sin duda la mejor noche'_ pensó viendo a sus compañeros discutir al ganador de los duelos de baile improvisados, aunque tarde reaccionó cuando algo se afianzó de su torso bajo la mirada de molestia de Plisetsky y la divertida expresión de Chris al igual que la de sorpresa que estaba plasmada en el rostro de los que invitados que habían alrededor, el hombre de cabellos platinados bajó la mirada y se encontró con un Yuuri con mejillas sonrojadas meneándose contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué otra sorpresa le daría el japonés esa noche?

— Victor…— comenzó a decir pegándose más al ruso. —Cuando acabe esta temporada ayudaré en las aguas termales, ve a verme. — En ese momento el joven originario de Kyushu alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la persona que más ha admirado desde niño; se veía patético con esa corbata atada alrededor de su cabeza y sus ojos brillantes, pero eso fue lo que Victor considero realmente tierno (viniendo de un hombre 4 años menor que él, claro).

— Si gano en este duelo de baile, te volverás mi entrenador, ¿verdad? — sus palabras generaron una gran sorpresa en el veterano patinador, al igual que despertaron un genuino interés en el medallista ruso que, en ese momento, no dio ni una negativa o positiva a la cuestionante del joven de ojos marrón que gritaba con voz un poco gangosa, _be my coach, Victor!_

1 AÑO DESPUÉS…

Yakov sólo pararía de gritarle el día en que Victor Nikiforov se retirara como patinador artístico, ¿qué tan cercano estaba ese día? Quizá demasiado cerca.

En la tranquilidad de su departamento en San Petersburgo, Victor pensaba que tal vez el que sí se había retirado era aquel enérgico chico del banquete de hace 6 meses; sacó su teléfono y abrió el álbum de fotos de dicho evento.

Tan perdido estaba en sus cavilaciones que se estremeció al escuchar el tono de mensaje por _Touchbook** ._ Era Chris, y a juzgar por los múltiples emoticones que contenía el mensaje junto a un enlace de _YouTube_ **, parecía ser urgente.

Cuando abrió la liga se acomodó en el sillón donde estaba acostado con Makkachin y vio el vídeo.

A lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba, ver que realmente había potencial en ese chico; estaba decidido, haría sus maletas y tomaría el último vuelo de la noche a Japón; sí, los medios enloquecerían, incluso Yakov más que los medios, pero era absolutamente necesario, además, ¿Quién era él para negarle algo a ese adorable borracho ahora que Victor sabía que Yuuri Katsuki hacía música al patinar, algo maravilloso?

* * *

 _OHMYGOSH! FINISHED!_

 _Desde que salió el capítulo 10 el pasado miércoles tenía en mente esto, ¡por fin he salido de vacaciones!_

 _(Bueno algo así) ajajjajajaja espero les guste._

 _¡Oh! Aclaraciones:_

 _Cuando Yurio le dice:_ _**¿Qué quieres, Katsuki*?**_

 _Recuerden que en ese momento Yurio y Yuuri aún no se llevan, además de que Yuuri está delgado y aún no le da el mote de Katsudon._

 _ **se estremeció al escuchar el tono de mensaje por Touchbook****_

 _Touchbook es Facebook y quienes ya vieron el ending del capítulo 10 habrán notado que cuando checan las fotografías aparece el icono similar al de FB._

 ** _contenía el mensaje junto a un enlace de YouTube**_**

 _Chequé el capítulo 1 un millón de veces y no vi ningún icono o algún nombre que hiciera referencia a esta app, así que la dejé tal cual._

 _Agradezco que se tomen su tiempo de leer y_ _ **¡VIVA EL VICTUURI!**_


End file.
